cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies
'''Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies '''is a British animated educational children's television series and an animal jam story. Show Link Mama Mirabelle encourages children to reflect on their own customs and practices, and to consider how their lives and experiences are both similar to and different from those of animals In this heartwarming programme, a cast of baby animal characters from all over the world and their maternal elephant host, Mama Mirabelle, gather together in the savannah to watch home movies of themselves and other amazing creatures of the natural world. Mama Mirabelle’s Home Movies is a series which combines an animated world small children will want to explore, with live-action footage from the National Geographic and BBC archives that will illuminate the real world for them, and their place in it. Mama Mirabelle is aimed at both boys and girls aged between 2 and 5. It encourages them to reflect on their own customs and practices, and to consider how their lives and experiences are both similar to and different from those of animals. Characters * Mama Mirabelle the elephant; she always wears a beautiful hat in orange and blue and is the star of the programme. Voiced by Floella Benjamin in the United Kingdom and Vanessa Williams in the United States. * Max the elephant, he is voiced by Phillipa Alexander in the United Kingdom, Teresa Gallagher in the United States, and Josephine Schmidt in Germany, Max is Mama Mirabelle's son. He also loves some good dirty fun with Karla and Bo. * Karla the zebra, voiced by Teresa Gallagher in both the United Kingdom and the United States, and Jennifer Wieb in Germany, is a bit of a prim and proper animal but loves mud. Her favourite game is called Nuzzle Tag. * Bo the cheetah, voiced by Jules de Jongh in both the United States and the United Kingdom, and Jesco Spirtgen in Germany, is the adopted son of Mama Mirabelle, who loves to pounce. * Merlin the bat - Is voiced by Kuchi Braaso in the United Kingdom and Tajja Isen in the United States. * Kayla the red kangaroo - She is friends with Mama Mirabelle and was voiced by Moya O'Sullivan. * Ronjy the tiger - Seen in Muddy Wonderland. * Kylie, Kayla's daughter. She is voiced by Gabriella Lewis, though she only said one line the entire episode she appeared in. * Daddy Stripes the zebra, Karla, Max, and Bo's dad. He is voiced by David Holt in the United Kingdom and Lucien Dodge in the United States. * Keisha, Karla's wombat friend. She is voiced by Emma Tate in the United Kingdom and Katie Leigh in the United States. * Benny the bird - Loves to help. He is voiced by Lizzy Waterworth. * Winnie the cow - Is Karla's Friend from the Cold Area. She is voiced by Sarah Williams. * Jacques the walrus - A Fellow Traveller of Mama Mirabelle. He is voiced by Alan Marriott. * Mama Bird - Benny's Mum, who is voiced by Elly Fairman. * Edna the Echidna - A young echidna who lives in Australia and is voiced by Felicia Hamilton. History on CBeebies The show joined CBeebies in 2007. It left in 2012, a few months before other Classic CBeebies shows did.Category:Shows Category:Animals Category:CBeebies Topics Category:CBeebies Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2074 Category:2019 Category:PBS Category:Sprout Category:Science and Health